Tragic love at the night club
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: Okey srry about the stupid viking thing. I accidentally uploaded the frikkin wrong thing...So this is the story...TDI/TDA never happened. TxG


**My first TDI fanfic so don't laugh if its bad. Beware of spelling erros.**

* * *

**~Tagic at the night club ~**

**Gwen's pov**

I was on my usual shift at the night club staring at this Trent guy who I liked. Then I noticed that his pair of green eyes hasd met mine. He was a guitarist who offten performed at where I worked. I tried telling myself that I wasn't in love with him, but his optimism and carefree atitude towards life made me fall for him. His sensitivity and his gentle chirsma slowly started to knock down the walls that I had built around my heart. He always knew how to make me smile, even on the gloomiest days of my life. He told me amusing stories through the songs he played, it was almosty like he had played them just for me. During our breaks he would dance me across the floor, and he would embrace me in his protective arms. Although he had never told me he had loved me, I could tell that we had grown found of each other, and had fallen in love.

One day when I was servind I spun around to find a gun pointing at my chest. I started to back away. The man threatened to kill me if I didnt let him drink his fills for free. He was awfully drunk and before I knew it somthing matelic and deadly shot through the air. I covered my eyes and thouht it would be the end of me. Someone had blocked the shot for me. It was Trent, the one who I loved and who had loved me back. I trembled and Icould feel my body tense up as I reached for his Dieing body. His face was pale and a rich red stain of blood was forming on his white shirt. Icould see his eyes flutter shut. His lips moved one last time. They said the words weakly,"I love u Gwen..." Then he died right there in my grasp. My heart sankas tears started to form in my eyes, they stun and hurt. I hadn't had a chance to tell him that I loved him and cared for him. I wispered in his ear, "I love u too Trent and I shall always u." I didn't know if he had heard me and before I let go of him I stroked his hair, and placed a kiss on his icey cold lips. He was the one who taught me how to live with joy, he had sacrificed his life for me. I will never forget him, his sencere smile, and his last moments with me. I loved him deeply, and now he is gone.

**Normal pov**

Years and years had passed sence Trent's dreadful death. Gwen's heart had been sacred painfully. She had lost her young lover at such a young age...she had watched him die with her own onyx eyes. She seemed to have died with him. She had lost her youth. Sometimes she could hear him sing to her on quite nights, sometimes she could smell his scent aruond her. On nights when the moon was dim and the stars were dull she would have nightmares about her lover's death. The scene wuold always be stuck in her head. On night when the moon shone bright and the stars twinkled, she would sit alone on her porch and gaze at the sky thinking about the happy times she had with him nearly 30 years ago. She would cry tears of sorrow and guilt. Why wasn't she the one who had gotten shot insted of him? She wanted to give up on life, she wanted to go with him. She couldn't...knowing he would want her to stay strong for him...knowing he would want her to stay strong and fight untill the very end. Every flashback she had she wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she would a long time ago , but now she had no more salty tears to shed. Her life was misereable without him. She managed to pull herself through the day by thinking of his songs, how he danced here across the floor, and his sweet smile would always be chearished in her heart. She had never fallen in love again...it was too painful and she did not want to see another lover die before her eyes.

One last time she thought of him, his emerlard green eyes fading before her dark ones...the gun shot...his last words...they all seemed as clear as yesterday. That sorrowful feeling the left her heart scared many years ago felt stronger. His gentle singing voice sounded clearer, she felt as if she was embraced into his hug. Yes, she was right he had come for her. He has come to take her to where he was nearly 50 years. Her tatered heart stopped beating. She lurched backwards and callopsed into her own death. Still thinking about their kiss, she herself had welcomed death.

**Okey there goes my first story please R&R and tell me if i should write a sequal.**


End file.
